Battles
Battle of Zhuolu The Battle of Zhuolu was the battle between the forces of the Yellow and Flame Emperors against the forces of the rebelling Chiyou Tribe. Battle of Muye The Battle of Muye featured the arrogant Shang Emperor sending off a majority of his forces and losing much power to face off against the rebelling Zhou armies. The Shang Dynasty in this battle is at a great disadvantage. Battle of Changping ' The Battle of Changping was a battle set in the Warring States Period. This battle pitted the Qin against the Zhao. With the "Asura" Baiqi as head general, it resulted in a one-sided slaughter for the Qin. 'Battle of Julu The Battle of Julu was the battle that made Xiang Yu famous; it was the most well-known piece in . Zhang Han had just destroyed the main Chu Army force. Liu Bang had split his troops to go toward the west. Only Xiang Yu and his remaining few men were left. Giving it their all, they destroyed the hundred thousand Qin forces that Wang Li headed. They also destroyed the two hundred thousand troops Zhang Han led. Xiang Yu killed Su Jiao, captured Wang Li, made Zhang Han surrender, and totally turned the face of the battle. Xiang Yu pulled the rebel army from the borders of death and pushed them toward victory. During this battle, many of the Qin Country's main force died. Battle of Mobei 119 BC, after the Monan and Hexi Battles, although Xiongnu led his troops to mobei, they kept on attacking the northern prefecture of the Han Dynasty. They were trying to bait Xiongu’s troops over the desert. Emperor Wu of Han sent General Wei Qing and General Huo Qubing to each lead fifty thousand men, separating into two groups to enter Mobei to destroy the main force of Xiongnu. He also gathered one hundred thousand infantry and many horses to act as logistical support. This battle was a strategic attack by the Han Dynasty against Xiongnu, and it was also Xiongnu Chan Yu’s fight for coexistence against West Han. In the end, the Han Army achieved complete victory. The 5th battle map, Battle of Mobei, officially begins! Position-Name-Battle contribution points 1st: Qiyue Wuyi- 300000 points 2nd: Chun Shenjun- 200000 points 3rd: Feng Qiuhuang- 180000 points 4th: Bai Hua- 150000 points 5th: Zhan Lang- 125000 points 6th: Di Chen- 120000 points 7th: Xiong Ba- 115000 points 8th: I’m Called Big Bad Wolf- 100000 points 9th: Xunlong Dianxue- 85000 points 10th: Sha Pojun- 80000 points Battle of Red Cliff Gaia 3rd year, 8th month, 28th day, 9 AM, a system notification sounded out. "System notification: 208 A.D., 13th year of Jian An, Sun Quan, Liu Bei alliance army broke the Cao Cao army in the Battle of Red Cliff, forming the basis of the formation of the Three Kingdoms. Sun Liu alliance army used fire to destroy their troops, Cao Cao went back north, Sun and Liu each took a portion of Jingzhou - Battle of Red Cliff, officially begins!" Position-Name- Battle Contribution Points 1st: Qiyue Wuyi - 250000 points 2nd: Di Chen - 200000 points 3rd: Gong Chengshi - 180000 points 4th: Feng Qiuhuang - 175000 points 5th: Bai Hua - 170000 points 6th: Wandering Magic - 150000 points 7th: Chun Shenjun- 150000 points 8th: Sha Pojun - 135000 points 9th: Spark- 85000 points 10th: I'm Called Big Bad Wolf- 15000 points Battle of Fei River Position-Name- Battle Contribution Points 1st: Qiyue Wuyi- 1200000 points 2nd: Feng Qiuhuang- 550000 points 3rd: Di Chen – 500000 points 4th: Chun Shenjun- 450000 points 5th: Wufu- 400000 points 6th: Xiong Ba- 300000 points 7th: West Gate Big Official- 280000 points 8th: Gong Chengshi- 250000 points 9th: Zhan Lang – 200000 points 10th: Wandering Magic- 180000 points The An Lushan Rebellion 1st: Qiyue Wuyi- 400000 points 2nd: Feng Qiuhuang- 300000 points 3rd: Di Chen- 250000 points 4th: Zhan Lang- 150000 points 5th: Xiong Ba- 140000 points 6th: Chun Shenjun- 120000 points 7th: Wandering Magic- 100000 points 8th: Sha Pojun- 20000 points Battle of Yashan Also known as the ocean Battle of Yashan, this battle happened in 1279 AD. The Song Dynasty army and the Mongol army had a large scale naval battle in Yashan. It was a rarely seen naval battle in ancient Chinese history. As this battle directly concerned the survival of South Song, it was also the final battle between Song and Yuan. The result was that the Yuan army won whilst being outnumbered. When South Song was wiped out, Lu Xiufu carried the young emperor Zhao Bing and jumped into the ocean to commit suicide. Many loyal officials died with them as well, along with 100 thousand troops and civilians. After this battle, the Zhao Song Dynasty totally collapsed. At the same time, it meant that Yuan had unified China. At this point, this was the first time China was conquered by the northern nomadic tribe. The destruction of South Song was not a simple changing of dynasty but the wiping out of an entire country, signaling the end of ancient China. Some people felt that this battle signified the weakening and fall of Chinese civilization. The Battle of Yashan caused Chinese civilization, which had survived for thousands of years, to stop. As a result, it had long and wide implications. The following Ming and Qing Dynasties also became largely different. The destruction of the Song Dynasty caused their first try at changing from an agricultural society to a business society to fail. It was because the Song Dynasty tried this that their military power became weak. Along with the destruction of South Song, the progress of China was halted. The once highly advanced economy, culture, technology, and the like were restricted by the emperor and the political structure and the like were all affect. The backward Mongol people of the Yuan Dynasty started to consolidate their power, closing borders and reducing trade. They started to focus on Neo-Confucianism. Following which, the Ming Dynasty that usurped them chose to seal themselves off. 1st: Qiyue Wuyi- 1700000 points 2nd: Di Chen- 1200000 points 3rd: Xiong Ba- 720000 points 4th: Feng Qiuhuang- 650000 points 5th: Zhan Lang- 550000 points 6th: Chun Shenjun- 500000 points Battle of Qing destroys Ming 1st: Qiyue Wuyi- 2000000 points 2nd: Feng Qiuhuang- 1700000 points 3rd: Di Chen- 500000 points Category:Battles Category:Game